Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time
by lilElijah
Summary: Song fic – Klaus se détruit, Ben le regarde.


Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

**Panic! at the Disco**

.

.

.

C'est ma première fic ici et sur ce fandom, s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent, j'accepte volontier les critiques constructives.

**Ni Umbrella Academy et ses personnages, ni Panic! at the Disco et ses musiques ne m'appartiennent**

.

.

.

**L'eau embrase ta peau comme la liqueur consume ta peine. Où est-ce seulement dérisoire ?**

_Alright, alright_

_Alright, alright_

_Alright, alright, it's a Hell of a feeling though_

_It's a Hell of a feeling though_

_Alright, alright, it's a Hell of a feeling though_

_It's a Hell of a feeling though_

**Mais ça fait du bien non ? Le plaisir amer de la defonce. Quelqu'un te chuchote naïvement : _« Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ». _S'ils savaient ce que tu endures au quotidien.**

_Who are these people?_

_I just woke up in my underwear_

_No liquor left on the shelf_

_I should probably introduce myself_

_You shoulda' seen what I wore_

_I had a cane and a party hat_

_I was the king of this hologram_

_Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand_

_Memories tend to just pop up_

_Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves_

_Five-thousand people with designer drugs_

_Don't think I'll ever get enough_

_(Don't think I'll ever get enough)_

**Immergé dans la baignoire, tu n'entends pas le soupir de ton frère trepassé. Ça lui fait mal, tu sais, de te voir incapable de vivre alors que lui est déjà mort.**

_Champagne, cocaine, gasoline_

_And most things in between_

_I roam the city in a shopping cart_

_A pack of camels and a smoke alarm_

_This night is heating up_

_Raise Hell and turn it up_

_Saying "If you go on, you might pass out in a drain pipe"_

_Oh, yeah_

_Don't threaten me with a good time_

**Mais lui il sait, seul fantôme à ne pas te hanter, présence rassurante à tes côtés.**

_It's a Hell of a feeling though_

_It's a Hell of a feeling though_

_Alright, alright_

_It's a Hell of a feeling though_

_It's a Hell of a feeling though_

**Tu t'évanoui dans des bras, ceux d'Hadès ou de Morphée ? Tu n'avais jamais cru en Dieu avant de le rencontrer.**

_What are these footprints?_

_They don't look very human-like_

_Now I wish that I could find my clothes_

_Bedsheets and a morning rose_

_I wanna wake up_

_Can't even tell if this is a dream_

_How did we end up in my neighbor's pool_

_Upside-down with a perfect view?_

_Bar to bar at the speed of sound_

_Fancy feet dancing through this town_

_Lost my mind in a wedding gown_

_Don't think I'll ever get it now_

_(Don't think I'll ever get it now)_

**Il essaie de te toucher. Mais encore une fois ses doigts traversent désespérément ta chair, aussi facilement que le liquide sale dans lequel tu baignes.**

_Champagne, cocaine, gasoline_

_And most things in between_

_I roam the city in a shopping cart_

_A pack of camels and a smoke alarm_

_This night is heating up_

_Raise Hell and turn it up_

_Saying "If you go all out you might pass out in a drain pipe"_

_Oh yeah_

_Don't threaten me with a good time_

**Alors il regarde ton visage s'engouffrer dans l'eau pendant que les larmes coulent sur ses joues.**

_I'm a scholar and a gentleman_

_And I usually don't fall when I try to stand_

_I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt_

_But I make these high heels work_

_I told you time and time again_

_I'm not as think as you drunk I am_

_And we all fell down_

_When the sun came up_

_I think we've had enough_

**Quelques fois, il aimerait te rejoindre dans cet état, se détruire pour s'illusionner le bonheur avec toi.**

_Alright, alright, it's a Hell of a feeling though_

_It's a Hell of a feeling though_

_Alright, alright, it's a Hell of a feeling though_

_It's a Hell of a feeling though_

**Privé d'oxygène, tu reprends consciences et reviens brutalement à la surface. Tu le vois, il ne dit rien, et toi non plus. Vous avez tous les deux l'habitude.**

_Champagne, cocaine, gasoline_

_And most things in between_

_I roam the city in a shopping cart_

_A pack of camels and a smoke alarm_

_This night is heating up_

_Raise Hell and turn it up_

_Saying "If you go all out you might pass out in a drain pipe"_

_Oh yeah_

_Don't threaten me with a good time_

**Tu reprends un cachet miraculeux. Car ça fait du bien, non ?**


End file.
